


The Crowns.

by Noomi



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomi/pseuds/Noomi
Summary: So like, I'm getting more mature guys, so here's something thats worth reading. I hope.





	The Crowns.

Joan Ferguson always made habit of biting her tongue when needed. She wouldn't want to say the wrong thing at the wrong time, but she always made point to say what had to be said when it was the time. 

Waiting till the whole of Wentworth was hers, and hers alone. Channing was part of this big plan. Joan found out about the brothels, and was not surprised in what she found. Joan knew he was a disgusting pig, and this was the cherry on top. She ate all the information up happily. Joan had dirt on most of her officers, but it was Vera who made her wonder if she had anything she had done. The little doe was surely too innocent for doing something that would taint her sweet soul. 

It was almost as if Joan needed a warning sign, warning everyone she was Evil, and it followed her everywhere. Joan fell for those ocean eyes, Vera was the final piece to her puzzle and they fit so perfectly together. She never made a move, because she didnt want to hurt Vera in anyway. 

Joan had invited Vera over for dinner, it was quiet, but they were there comfortably in each others silence. When they had finished, she asked Vera if she woukd like to sit outside for awhile and enjoy the night. And so there they were, sitting on tge patio chairs with a nice glass if Shiraz. 

Vera was rambling on and on, until there was one thung that really caught Joans attention. 

"You should see me in those crowns." Vera said softly, but with a mischevious edge to her tone. 

Who would of thought the small doe had the courage to talk to a predator like that. Joan was impressed and gave her a small smile and leaned over to Vera, using her fingers to push the hair behind Veras ear, and whispered to her softly, "I bet you look beautiful in those crowns." 

Next thing Vera knew, they were inside and Joan was making her way to her room, holding Vera's hand and bringing her to the wolves den, where Joan had her uniform in the closet. She grabbed her blazer and handed it over to Vera.

When Vera had put it on and looked in the full sized mirror, it was a bit too big on her, but ir made her smike widely. Vera couldn't believe Joan woukd allow this to happen. It was too intimate, but there joan was with a hint of a smile. She was sitting on her bed, watching vera enjoy her time with those shiny crowns on her shoulders.

Vera turned around," Your silence is my favourite sound." 

One bite, Joan could eat her in one bite. Joan stood up and made her way to where vera was. She stopped inches from Vera.

"And your voice is mine, Dear." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired Billie Eilish and her song 'You should see me in a crown'.


End file.
